<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe and Warm by scarlettholly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314759">Safe and Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly'>scarlettholly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia visits her girlfriend for the holidays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kousaka Honoka/Kurosawa Dia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Idol Fanfic Heaven's Secret Santa Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe and Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar216/gifts">Jar216</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m outside the station.” </p><p>Dia waited, hearing Honoka’s cheery voice reply through the phone. “Great! Okay. I’m almost there!” </p><p>Dia looked around, trying to find a familiar flash of orange like brown hair. At the entrance she spotted Honoka and waved her over. It took two seconds as Honoka rushed then pulled her into a big hug. The embrace was nice and warm. Relaxing into it, Dia held her girlfriend close. She really needed a hug like that.</p><p>“Dia! It’s so nice to see you again!” Honoka’s tone was full of affection as she was pulled even closer. “I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too.” </p><p>Honoka quickly buried herself into Dia’s chest  before separating and giving her a big beaming smile. “I’m so glad you get to stay over for the holidays! I’m going to make this the best December you ever have, just you wait!”</p><p>“I don’t doubt it.” Dia chuckled, tilting her head in a gesture for them to start walking. “Shall we?”</p><p>A warm hand held hers softly in reply and tugged forwards a second later by the over excited Honoka. Wandering through the snowy streets of Tokyo, it was peaceful. Serene and beautiful. Although Honoka made every place feel a bit like that when they were together. The red scarf around Dia’s neck and Honoka’s hand in hers was all she needed to stay warm this winter.</p><p>They were supposed to be heading straight for Honoka’s apartment but the tempting smell of a bakery distracted them both. Complaining though she didn't really mind, Dia was dragged inside. A hot chocolate and cheesecake tempted her enough to cave. Honoka seemed to want a slice too so Dia bought them both a piece. </p><p>They sat down in the cafe at a sleek white table. A vase full of flowers sat in the middle, blocking Dia’s view of Honoka. She carefully slid it to the same so she could see that bright and cheery smile. The drinks and cakes they ordered were brought over. Dia thanked the waitress before carefully taking her hot chocolate. She blew on it before sipping slowly so as not to burn her tongue. </p><p>Honoka had already devoured half of her cheesecake and looked very content with that fact. She made it seem very tasty but also very messy. Dia handed her a napkin and Honoka wiped her mouth with a sheepish smile. Picking up the spoon, she took a piece of the cheesecake and popped it into her mouth. It tasted so heavenly and Dia knew right then and there she’d have to come here again. </p><p>“It’s good right?” Honoka asked her.</p><p>Dia finished her bite before smiling. “Yes. It’s very nice.”</p><p>Honoka flashed her a grin before getting another piece of cheesecake on her spoon. This time instead of eating it herself she held it out for Dia. “Say ahhh~”</p><p>Dia rolled her eyes. “Honoka… Really now you don't need to do that. I have my own and it’s.... embarrassing.”</p><p>“But Dia…” Honoka was giving her those puppy dog eyes as she moved the spoon closer. “Please?”</p><p>Dia caved, she quickly ate the cheesecake, blushing profusely as she did. She chewed it down fast before clearing her throat. “Okay, enough of that.”</p><p>“You love it really.” Honoka teased, picking up her hot chocolate and taking a sip.</p><p>“Do I?” Dia asked, trying to keep her voice monotone. It didn’t really work when Honoka always made her want to smile. After rolling her eyes because it was very important that happened first. Then she’d give her girlfriend the loving smile.</p><p>To her luck, Honoka didn’t try to feed her anymore. Instead the two of them just sat in the cafe, eating their cheesecake and finishing their hot chocolates. After they headed out, back onto the cold streets. Dia shivered, holding Honoka’s warm hand tighter. They started waking again but more distractions came. Honoka wanted to go to a lot of places and Dia was happy to indulge.</p><p>Eventually they made it back to Honoka’s apartment. Dia let out a relieved sigh, happy to be in the warm and finally back here. Now in private, Honoka kissed Dia at the door before pulling her into another hug.</p><p>“I love you!” Honoka said casually.</p><p>The slightest amount of blush crept onto Dia’s face. “I love you too…” She pulled away, taking off her scarf before it got too warm now inside. </p><p>The two of them headed inside. The apartment Honoka had was small but it was cozy although just a little messy. Dia figured she’d have to give the place a good tidy while she was here. </p><p>Sitting down under a kotatsu, Honoka turned the TV on. She flicked through about seventy different channels before giving up and just passing the remote to Dia while whining about their being nothing good on. Dia turned it to a documentary channel where there was currently something about capybaras in hot springs playing.</p><p>Honoka seemed entertained by this, now claiming she wanted to go to a hot spring so Dia left it on. She penciled in ‘hot spring’ on her mental list of things they should do together while Dia was over. It was quickly growing but that was how it was with Honoka. She always made everything seem exciting. How could Dia not let Honoka take her along and pull her into crazy ideas.</p><p>With the documentary playing in the background, Honoka talked about her life. Her family was doing well and so was her work. She’d started a new show but forgot about it and asked Dia to watch it with her sometime. All that and also she was thinking about getting a dog but the apartment didn't take pets so she volunteered to dog walk on the weekends. Now she got to spend time with the most wonderful border collie named Asami.</p><p>Dia happily listened to her ramble, loving every word. Honoka asked how Dia was so she filled her in on what was happening with Aqours and her family. Her life had been rather dull compared but now she was with Honoka it had already gotten exciting. </p><p>The day passed, Honoka and Dia cooked dinner together before settling down to watch that show Honoka mentioned. Dia sat in front of Honoka, relaxing into the way Honoka lovingly wrapped her arms around her. </p><p>It felt safe and warm here. </p><p>Dia was really thankful she had such a loving girlfriend who made her feel enough and wouldn’t abandon her. How Dia got this lucky she didn’t know but instead of dwelling on it she snuggled herself into Honoka more and focused on the show.</p><p>It was some kids anime with a lot more depth then seemed. The characters were all likeable and the fantasy world it created was interesting. They both enjoyed it as night fell. Dia was growing tired and a loud yawn accentuated this point. Honoka and Dia got ready for bed. Dia found her usual pink nightgown from her bag while Honoka wore fleece soft blue pajamas which were just a little too big for her. The two of them got snuggled under the covers. Honoka pulled Dia into a warm hug, holding her tightly. </p><p>Dia snuggled herself into Honoka, enjoying the embrace as she relaxed. Dia closed her eyes, falling asleep in Honoka’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God it's so nice writing HonoDia again! - love u jar thanks for joining the Secret Santa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>